Pesadelos que são verdades? Ou o contrário? Nani?
by Gih Bright
Summary: O.O.C O que os personagens de Naruto sonham quando tem pesadelos? Feita em parceria com a Ivy-chan


**Coisa extremamente tosca q fiz em pareceria com a Ivy-chan. Tá, eu sei q faço coisa melhor q isso + ate q tá meio doido. **Sobre deva ou Nh talvez na 2º ou domingo oka? -.n

Divirtam-se!!!

**Pesadelos que são verdades? **

**Ou verdades que são pesadelos?**

País do fogo, Konoha 00:00

-AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!

Vários gritos de desespero vindo de alguns ninjas acordam todos no vilarejo que se perguntam o que aconteceu. O mesmo fato acontece no país do vento, em Suna na casa do Kazekage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Casa dos Nara. 23:30 horas.

Shikamaru fora entregar um relatório para a Hokage quando voltou jantou e foi dormir. Sonhou que para que ele conseguisse casar com Temari ele precisava trabalhar como empregado de Gaara. Este o fazia trabalhar 24 horas por dia num lugar fechado.

-Tente se aproximar da minha irmã e eu mando a areia te matar e, se caso você continue vivo, vou redobrar seu trabalho. -ameaça Gaara.

Shikamaru não vê outra escolha a não ser continuar a limpar os banheiros públicos de Suna. A música tema da escrava Isaura tocava alto em um rádio que um cara gordão e porco que acabara de sujar tudo o que ele tinha limpado com tanto esforço. O fedor era insuportável...

-Shikamaru... -dizia Temari. -Quando voltar vê se toma um banho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Suna, Casa do Kazekage, quarto da Temari 23:30 horas.

Temari tinha terminado sua missão entregado o relatório para o irmão mais novo e foi se deitar.

Ela sonhou que ela havia abandonado o mundo dos ninjas para se tornar uma boa dona de casa que seguia e cumpria todas as ordens de seu marido, Shikamaru.

-Como foi o seu dia querido? -ela pergunta ao ver Shikamaru entrando e sujando tudo o que ela já tinha limpado, ela só suspira e começa a limpar de novo.

Ela dá a papinha para o bebê que vomita tudo nela. Enquanto que o outro bebê chora. Ela corre até o quarto, mal tendo tempo de se limpar para ver que o bebê precisava trocar de fralda urgentemente. Os filhos mais velhos tinham se machucado e ela precisava fazer o curativo. Ela mandou que os filhos parassem de mexer no seu canteiro de rosas que ela cuidava com tanto zelo. Depois de dar a bronca ela se arrumou um pouco e terminou de limpar a casa para cortar as unhas encravadas do pé Shikamaru.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Suna, Casa do Kazekage, quarto do Kankuro 23:00 horas

Kankuro havia saído na mesma missão que Temari, ao voltar ele revisou alguns relatórios e foi se deitar. Sonhou que estava em Konoha se declarando para aquela linda garota que era uma especialista em armas.

-Eu sinto muito mais eu... Odeio essa sua pintura na cara!!! Você parece um gay!!! -gritava Tenten. -E pra sua informação eu já tenho o namorado mais lindo e perfeito do mundo.

-Yo Tenten-chan!!! -grita Lee.

-Ai!!! Ele é tão lindo!!! Adoro essa roupa verde e esse cabelo tigela!!! As sobrancelhas são tão fofas também!!! -grita Tenten dando um beijo desentupidor de pia em Lee.

"Trocado pelo Lee?" pensa Kankuro.

-Se você não quer ficar sozinho ainda tem eu. -diz Orochimaru deitado numa cama de sultão dando uma piscadela safada para Kankuro. Sasuke dava uvas na boca dele e Kabuto o abanava com um daqueles leques com penas coloridas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Tenten havia treinado durante todo o dia. Depois voltara para a casa e ajudara sua mãe em tudo o que esta lhe pedia.

Quando foi dormir sonhou que Kankuro, havia vindo a Konoha. Ela encontrou ele meio que por acaso na rua. Ela havia puxado conversa, tudo estava bem quando Sasuke e Naruto passaram por eles.

-Mas que bundinha linda tem esse Uchiha!!! O Naruto não fica atrás...

Ela se surpreende. E ele diz com o fundo musical de I will survive:

-Eu sou gay!!!

Do nada surge uma companhia de dançarinos liderados por Orochimaru que, junto com Kankuro começam a dançar macho, macho mam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, casa do Gai-sensei. Quarto do Lee.

Lee tinha passado o dia inteiro treinando arduamente e volta para a sua casa cansado. Ele come o curry da vida feito pelo seu amado sensei vai para seu quarto e acaba caindo de sono.

Lee se vê num campo florido muito bonito e seu sensei corria pra lhe abraçar.

-Lee!!!

-Gai sensei!!!!

Ele corre para abraçar o sensei quando ele cai num buraco e acaba vendo Gaara aos beijos com Ino. Bem, talvez mais do que uns beijos.

-Não!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -grita Lee que fica desesperado.

Nesse instante ele observa que no lugar onde estava era um lugar decrépito e imundo. Drogas, sexo e crimes predominavam.

-Ei você. -disse um cara perto dele.

-Eu? -pergunta Lee olhando quem o chamara.

Sem motivo nenhum ele é preso.

-O que eu fiz???? -pergunta Lee sem entender.

-Vou ganhar minha recompensa se prender você coisa horenda...

Foi só aí que Lee viu uma foto sua pregada numa parede com os dizeres: Procura-se! Alienígena muito feio de sobrancelhas grossas. Pagamos R$ 1,00 real por ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Casa do Sai. 23.30 horas.

O AMBU-NE havia ficado um tempo na biblioteca pesquisando um sentimento chamado amor. Alugou alguns livros e voltou para casa onde fez um relatório sobre a última missão do time Kakashi e foi dormir para sonhar com isso...

Ele estava dando uma volta quando encontra Sakura aos beijos com Lee. Ele observa a cena chocado, sem se revelar ele escuta a conversa. Lee avisa que precisa ir treinar e deixa Sakura.

Nesse instante surge Ino.

-Ainda bem que aquele paspalho foi embora... Tava com saudade... -diz Sakura beijando Ino e se esfregando nela.

"Encontro de feiosas?" pensa ele. "Até que é interessante...". Ele pensava nisso até que...

-Sai... Tenho algo pra falar com você... -diz Sasuke segurando um chicote com uma aparência assustadora...

"Darklemom? Com... Sasuke-kun...?" pensa Sai desesperando-se.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Casa dos Yamanaka. Quarto da Ino. 23:30 horas.

Ino tinha tomado conta da floricultura da família até tarde. Ela arrumou a casa, jantou, foi para seu quarto, escreveu seu diário e foi dormir. Ela sonhou que estava num cinema onde podia ver um filme. A estrela do filme era seu amado Sasuke-kun.

Depois de enfrentar uma fila gigantesca e lutar com uma biba louca chamada tio purpurina, vulgo Orochimaru.

-Não vale! Não vale! Eu cheguei primeiro!!! -gritava Orochimaru enquanto Ino entrava no cinema.

-Que doidera!!! -reclama Ino tentando comprar uma pipoca.

Daí ela se mete numa briga com chouji que não queria vender pipocas pra ela.

-Solta!!!! -grita Ino sendo obrigada a usar a técnica de transfusão de mentes pra conseguir seu pacote de pipoca.

O filme estava chegando ao fim e ela comia desesperadamente a pipoca quando o grande vilão enfim se revela. Sasuke corre até ele e em vez de matá-lo, ele beija o vilão.

-Mano!!! Eu amo você!!!

-Também amo você Sasuke, por isso matei o clã!!!

"Não!!! Os mais gostosos do anime não podem ser gays!!!" pensa Ino tendo uma hemorragia nasal profunda.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Mansão do clã Hyuuga -casa secundária. 23.30 horas.

Neji havia terminado uma missão e fora direto para o banho e depois foi dormir. Estava sonhando que ele voltava para casa quando passa por um parquinho. Ele ouve gemidos e usa seu byakugan para ver o que era e o que vê é que Hinata estava aos beijos com Naruto.

-Me beije assim Naruto... -dizia ela enquanto Naruto beijava seu pescoço.

Neji queria gritar mais sua voz não saia. Depois disso chegou Kiba que começou a acariciar Hinata pelas costas enquanto Naruto a beijava.

"A Hinata-sama gosta de suruba????" pensa ele chocado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Mansão do clã Hyuuga -casa primária. 23:30 horas.

Hinata havia treinado e foi para sua casa. Levou uma bronca por se atrasar para o jantar, escreveu em seu diário e foi dormir abraçado com um bichinho de pelúcia dado por Neji no seu aniversario de 5 anos.

Ela sonhou que estava treinando seu byakugan quando avistava Neji e Tenten se beijando ali perto.

-Te amo Tenten. Quer casar comigo? -pergunta Neji de joelhos.

-Sim!!! Eu te amo!!! Tolero até o seu caso extra-conjugal com o Naruto!!!

-Sabia que você iria concordar

Eles voltam a se beijar enquanto Hinata apenas fica chocada. "Ca-caso extra-conjugal com o Naruto-kun?" pensa ela.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Casa da família Haruno, quarto da Sakura 23:30 horas.

Sakura já tinha escrito em seu diário, se arrumado e dormia há algum tempo. Sonhava que estava na floricultura brigando com a ex-melhor amiga Ino, para variar quando **ele** entra.

**Ele** pega a mais bela rosa de lá e entrega a Ino dizendo:

-Uma rosa para a flor mais graciosa. Permita-me ser um beija-flor para poder provar de seus lábios... Ino...

-Mas Sai-kun... Não precisa espalhar...

-Não tenho outro modo de dizer a sua beleza... Minha graciosa flor...

Dizendo isso Sai beija Ino.

-Sai não!!!!!!! -grita Sakura sem voz vendo o beijo de Sai em Ino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Mansão Uchiha, quarto do Sasuke 23:30 horas.

Sasuke havia treinado antes de dormir depois disso tomou um banho e jantou. Foi para o quarto onde estudou alguns jutsu para derrotar Itachi e para se vangloriar de Naruto. Foi dormir por volta das nove e meia e logo dormia como pedra.

Ele sonhava que estava em sua casa lendo o jornal quando...

-Olá meu amor. -diz Sakura chegando com os quíntuplos de cabelos rosas, as crianças vinham lhe encher o saco. -Temos visitas!

Ele olha para o dedo anular e... Ele havia casado com Sakura!!! Ele viu que a visita era de Naruto. Sentiu-se aliviado até...

-Sasuke! Eu e o Itachi estamos namorando!!! -diz Naruto sendo abraçado por Itachi.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Konoha, Apartamento de Uzumaki Naruto. 23:30 horas.

Naruto havia treinado um pouco, foi jantar no Ichirako no ramem com Iruka-sensei e ao voltar pra casa deu uma estudadinha em uns jutsus para que Sasuke não o xingasse de fraco ou de qualquer coisa assim. Foi só deitar na cama que dormiu.

Sonhou que Sasuke estava deixando Konoha para ir com Orochimaru novamente. Quando ele tentou impedir Sasuke, este disse:

-Não suporto mais você e essa vila... Vou com o Orochimaru. Ele sim me ama de verdade!!! Você nem sabe do que aquela língua é capaz de fazer quando se está sendo beijado por ele, ainda mais quando... X&) (censura da autora que saiu pra vomitar)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Suna, Casa do Kazekage, escritório do Kazekage. 23.30 horas.

Gaara havia passado o dia lendo e assinando documentos importantes. Sem querer acabou dormindo. Fazia pouco tempo que Gaara estava aprendendo a dormir. Ainda estava descobrindo o que eram sonhos e nunca havia tido um pesadelo.

Ele sonhava que estava em Konoha e que via uma certa ninja de cabelos rosados estava grudada no pescoço daquele que ele gostava. Gaara não tinha como matá-la pois a areia se recusava a lhe obedecer. Ele não sabia de onde mais uma enorme garrafa de saquê começou a persegui-lo e um biscoito falante (?) lhe dizia que ele devia esquecer o sobrancelhas grossas por que ele não gostava de gente como ele.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Alguma parte de Konoha, sede da akatsuki, quarto do Itachi. 23:30 horas.

Itachi estava empenhado em vigiar os passos de Uzumaki Naruto, mais não a serviço da Akatsuki, e sim por ele mesmo.

Ao ver que o rapaz havia voltado para sua casa dormir. Itachi voltou para a sede onde resolveu tirar um cochilo. Sonhava que ele e Naruto estavam tomando soverte -pelo menos Naruto tomava, ele odiava coisas doces exceto Naruto-.

-Posso te beijar Ita-chan? -pergunta Naruto manhoso.

Itachi consente. Ele fecha os olhos e sente Naruto o abraçando por trás, mais Peraí!? Naruto estava na sua frente! Ele sente uma língua enorme em sua boca e assustado ele abre os olhos.

A imagem de Naruto fora substituída pela de Orochimaru e atrás de si estava Kisame o abraçando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Continua...

**Tá eu sei q é pedir d+ por favor deixem reviews oka? E qnto aos casais axo q Sasunaru e Gaalee é bem explicito nessa fic né? **


End file.
